


Woohyun's Firsts

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, WooGyu Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Kim Sunggyu was not Nam Woohyun's first boyfriend, nor was he his first kiss, nor his first time. But, still, he was many firsts for Woohyun. This story takes place post-Ours and pre-Christmas special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short background of the WooGyu family featured in this series:  
> Kim Sunggyu: songwriter for Woollim Entertainment and part-time adjunct Music Theory professor at Seoul University; husband of Nam Woohyun; father of two (Daddy).
> 
> Nam Woohyun: part-time cafe chef, part-time stay-at-home dad; husband of Kim Sunggyu; father of two (Appa).
> 
> Kim Minji: 8-years old; first grader; has a stuffed dog named Coco; loves naps; adopted daughter of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun.
> 
> Kim Jaehwan: 1 year old; baby; has chubby cheeks that his sister loves to poke; hates naps; newly adopted son of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun

Tonight was Sunggyu’s turn to put Minji to bed, while Woohyun had Jaehwan.

After he supervised the 8-year old with brushing her teeth and putting on her pajamas, Sunggyu allowed her to babble on and on about her day as he tucked her into bed.

“… so Sunwoo and I decided to get married!” she piped, giggling with a giant smile on her face.

Sunggyu froze as his heart dropped to his stomach. Married?!

“M-Married?!” he stuttered, a look of disbelief as he felt the color leave his face.

What did she mean married?! She was only 8!

“But you’re only 8,” he mumbled, lamely. “And who’s Sunwoo?”

Minji pouted at him. “Daddy, I told you! He’s my best friend!”

“I thought your best friend was Yoona.”

“She is my girl best friend. My boy best friend is Sunwoo. I met him today and he shared his strawberry milk with me because mine spilled.”

Shared a strawberry milk?!

“Did… did you use the same straw?” Sunggyu asked filled with dread.

His daughter laughed. “Of course, Daddy. Mine was dirty and Sunwoo said it was okay because we’re friends and he didn’t have any cooties.” She yawned and snuggled deeper into her blankets and brought her stuffed dog closer to her chest, unaware of the inner turmoil her father was going through. “I like Sunwoo. He’s nice and funny and he has pretty eyes. Like Appa.”

At the mention of his husband, Sunggyu allowed a small goofy smile to make its way to his lips. “Appa does have pretty eyes.”

“Mmhmm,” Minji agreed, nodding as her own little eyes began to close. “Someday, Sunwoo and I will get married like you and Appa.”

“And that’s going to be a long, long, looong time in the future, right, Minji-ah?” Sunggyu said, making an effort to keep his voice from shaking.

“Mmmhmm,” Minji answered, eyes now fully closed.

Sunggyu breathed in relief, feeling his erratic heart go back to normal. He kissed her forehead and proceeded to leave the room, but as he opened the door, he heard Minji mumble.

“Like, next week,” she said.

The world ended for Sunggyu.

* * *

Woohyun was exhausted. After a long day at the café and another long couple of hours coming home to his kids, he was beat and ready to collapse in bed.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved his family. His precious children were exactly what he needed at the end of the day to keep him smiling. And now with the addition of Jaehwan, he was working less hours at the café and more time at home. It made him feel a bit guilty that Sunggyu was taking the brunt of working in order to feed their family, but Jaehwan was only a baby, he still needed Woohyun.

At least they had friends who were willing to help. Sungyeol and Myungsoo often took turns during the week to watch Jaehwan in the mornings while Sunggyu and Woohyun were at work and Minji was at school. And in the afternoon, Woohyun would fetch Minji and come home and spend the rest of the day with the two kids. Sometimes, Sungjong would take Minji out so Woohyun could catch up on some sleep while Jaehwan took his afternoon naps. And then Sunggyu would come home in time for dinner and help out the best he could.

But, despite all that, he wouldn’t exchange this for anything.

So, when he walked into the bedroom, he had hoped to cuddle with his husband whom he missed (he always missed him whenever he was at work). But, he did not expect to see Sunggyu in bed, already in his pajamas, leaning against the headboard with a dazed look on his face. He didn’t even move when Woohyun crawled beside him and cuddled his arm.

“Gyuuuu,” he whined, pulling at the arm. “Let’s cuddle.”

Finally, Sunggyu seemed to have broken from his daze and looked down at him. “Oh, Woohyun, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Woohyun frowned at him before letting his arm ago and sitting up. “You okay? You seem distracted.” He grinned, lecherously. “Want a massage?” he asked, making sure to deepen and add some extra husk to his voice. He knew Sunggyu found it sexy.

But, Sunggyu only continued to pout. “What do we do, Woohyun?” he exclaimed in distress.

Now, Woohyun was worried. What could have sent his normally calm and collected husband into a frenzy? It was usually Woohyun who got like this. It must be serious.

Sunggyu continued, “Minji just told me that she’s getting married!”

Woohyun blinked. Oh.

“To this kid named Sunjae or something!”

“Sunwoo,” Woohyun corrected.

At that, Sunggyu turned to him with a suspicious look. “How did you know?”

Woohyun chuckled as he got up from the bed to change into his pajamas. “She told me today when she got home. Their wedding is next week at the playground.”

“What?!”

Woohyun pulled some pajama pants on and a shirt. “I heard Yoona is the bridesmaid.”

“What?!”

He turned out the lights and got into bed. “Why are you so worked up over it? It’s just a game.”

“Not when it comes to my little girl! This kid is taking her away from us! Don’t we have the right to give her away?!”

Woohyun chuckled as he snuggled under the covers. “Sunggyu, you’re taking this way too seriously. They’re not actually getting married. They’re just really close friends.” He nudged his husband’s side. “I mean, that was how we started, right? As just friends?”

The scowl on Sunggyu’s face disappeared he met Woohyun’s teasing eye. He smiled. “Yeah…”

Woohyun chuckled and leaned in to peck his lips. “You were a lot of my firsts you know…”

* * *

**The first time they met, Woohyun was the new kid in school.**

His parents had gotten divorced, and he and his brother moved to Seoul with their mother. Because of the depression brought about by his parents’ separation, the normally enthusiastic and talkative Woohyun had a hard time adjusting and making new friends, especially since he transferred a month into the new school year.

For the first week, he rarely talked to anyone. School and home. Those were the only two places he went to.

One day, as he was in Math class, pretending to read his textbook (he hated Math), someone loudly pulled out the chair in front of him. He looked up to see a beaming boy with a large mouth and blonde hair.

“Hey! You’re new, right?” he asked Woohyun.

“Um… yeah. I-.”

“I’m Dongwoo! Jang Dongwoo!” the other boy introduced himself.

“Um… Nam Woohyun.”

“Nam Woohyun-ssi, are you doing anything after school?” Dongwoo proceeded to ask.

Woohyun was taken aback. Was this kid asking him to hang out? “Not really. I was just gonna go home,” he answered, warily.

“Do you like music?”

Woohyun loved music. He didn’t trust anyone who didn’t. “I do.”

Dongwoo clapped. “Great! Do you want to join a club?” The kid grabbed one of the flyers from the desk in front of him. “It’s a music club. A lot of our members graduated, so we’re a bit small this year, and we really want to recruit new members. Seeing as you haven’t joined a club yet, you can give us a try!”

Woohyun looked down at the colorful flyer. It had pictures of a piano, a guitar, and musical notes along with a room number and a time.

“What do you guys do?” he asked Dongwoo.

The other just grinned. “Come to the Club and see!”

And with that, the other boy got up and proceeded to walk around the rest of the room, talking to the other students and handing out the flyers.

Not really having anything better to do and with the overwhelming urge to make friends, Woohyun found himself outside one of the music rooms stated on the flyer that afternoon.

Nervous yet oddly giddy, he entered the room. Just like Dongwoo said, there weren’t too many people, probably ten students the most, including him. No one noticed him as he entered and found a seat at the back behind a stocky boy with thick eyebrows who had his headphones on as he tapped his fingers and bobbed his head to the beat.

The Club meeting was supposed to start in 5 minutes.

As he contemplated if it was wise to just up and leave, a familiar figure came bounding towards him with an enthusiastic wave. It was Dongwoo. The blonde-haired boy sat next to the stocky boy and turned towards Woohyun, welcoming him and then introduced the other boy as his best friend and dance partner, Lee Howon.

Dongwoo loved to talk, Woohyun discovered, and soon enough, in the next 5 minutes, Woohyun was chattering along, happily. It felt good. He felt like him again.

The door opened and the chatter started to die down as everyone looked towards the newcomers. One was a tall boy with platinum blonde hair, cat-like eyes, and slightly muscular build. Beside him was another boy with honey-brown hair, small eyes, chubby cheeks, and a thick pair of glasses.

They introduced themselves as Bang Yongguk and Kim Sunggyu, the Music Club’s President and Vice President.

“They’re also an item,” Dongwoo whispered to Woohyun, who blushed and coughed.

It wasn’t that Woohyun was homophobic. On the contrary, he was actually… curious. He had dated a girl briefly at his old school, but it wasn’t anything serious. And the thought of dating a guy… was not an unwelcome idea. He really wasn’t sure, to be perfectly honest.

The day Woohyun decided to try the Music Club was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life. The Club was more like a group of small friends who loved to hang out, singing and dancing and putting on shows to their favorite music. Sure, they still held events and did fundraisers, as they were still a legitimate club, but the members loved hanging out with each other.

There were Amber, Krystal, Sungyeol, and Howon who were First years like him. He discovered that Dongwoo was actually a Second year along with Jihyun, Bora, Himchan, and a Chinese exchange student named Kris.

Yongguk, their President, was a Third year while their VP Sunggyu was a Second year.

Sunggyu fascinated Woohyun. Even though Yongguk was the president, Sunggyu took charge of most meetings. When they were hosting an event, Sunggyu headed those too. Woohyun wasn’t sure what Yongguk did exactly as President, but the club members interacted more with Sunggyu than Yongguk.

That was how he came to know the elder. He and Sunggyu exchanged very little words in the Club and even less outside. But whenever they had a conversation, the light in Sunggyu’s eyes would stop Woohyun’s breath and he felt like he was drowning. But, it wasn’t unpleasant. Not at all. He found Sunggyu’s passion for music and the club exhilarating.

It didn't hurt either that the elder was handsome. Smart too, seeing as he was second in his entire year. Both guys and girls wanted to either date him or be him. 

And just like everyone else who admired him in school, Woohyun wanted to impress Sunggyu. So when the school announced a songwriting contest, 5 months into the school year, Woohyun wasted no time.

He could play piano and so he started spending his free time in the music room, composing. On one of those days, he was so concentrated on playing and perfecting his song (something was just _off_ about it, and he couldn’t figure out what) that he didn’t notice the door open and close.

He didn’t notice until someone sat on the piano bench with him. He turned his head and was startled to see Sunggyu. He was examining the music sheet in front of them, filled with Woohyun’s scribbles and poor attempts at a song.

“Is this for the contest?” Sunggyu asked him.

“Um… yeah…” Woohyun answered, not really sure why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like they never talked before.

“I like it,” the older stated. “Except… there’s something… off.”

Woohyun watched in fascination as Sunggyu bent down towards the sheet, his nose almost touching the paper and his lips pursed in contemplation. He picked up the pencil Woohyun had placed there to make adjustments

“Hmm… I think if you slow down the tempo here…” He marked the sheet. “And switch the chord progressions here…” He made another mark before putting the pencil down.

And to Woohyun’s surprise and secret delight, Sunggyu placed his fingers on the keys and played Woohyun’s song, humming along.

When he was done, the younger was staring at him in awe, mouth slightly open. Sunggyu laughed and closed his mouth with a finger, saying something about catching flies.

When Sunggyu suggested helping him out with his song, Woohyun felt something he had never felt before. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest and run away.

Sunggyu was the first to make his heart pound like that. And it continued doing that and never stopped.

+++++++

**The first time Woohyun saw Sunggyu cry was during the end of that school year.**

Since the songwriting contest, the two had become close friends, always hanging out with each other, during Music Club hours and outside. They were often joined by Dongwoo, Howon, and Sungyeol. But, oftentimes, it was just Woohyun and Sunggyu.

Woohyun was still aware of the fast heartbeat and the flutters in his stomach when he was with Sunggyu, but he had become an expert in hiding them.

He was also aware that Yongguk didn’t like Sunggyu spending so much time with him. But neither could help it. They just… clicked.

They were both passionate about music, although Sunggyu more so than Woohyun, whose first loves were cooking and soccer. They both loved taking charge, but also easily gave in to the other. And because Sunggyu was quiet and calm while Woohyun was loud and enthusiastic, they balanced each other out.

And apparently, Yongguk did not like that.

So, when Sunggyu failed to show up at their usual meeting place to grab smoothies after school, Woohyun got worried and searched the school for him. He found him in the music room, plucking at the keys randomly and with no specific melody.

Woohyun settled himself beside the other boy and when Sunggyu looked up, his eyes were filled with tears, glasses foggy and askew.

It alarmed Woohyun. “Hyung! What happened?”

Sunggyu chuckled, humorlessly and turned back to the piano. “Yongguk dumped me,” he stated, tonelessly.

Woohyun’s eyes widened, though a part of him secretly rejoiced. Sunggyu was too good for someone like Yongguk.

“I’m… I’m sorry… Did he say why?”

Woohyun almost punched himself for being insensitive and almost apologized when Sunggyu actually answered.

“He said I was neglecting him,” he stated, continuing to pluck at the keys, not looking at Woohyun. “He said he was going to college anyway and we would probably end up breaking up eventually that we might as well do that now.”

The older boy suddenly stopped and placed his hands over his face, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Woohyun allowed his instincts to take over and wrapped his arms around his friend, bringing him closer. He allowed the older boy to cry and soak his uniform with tears. And when Sunggyu later pulled away, hiccupping but feeling much better, he smiled a beaming smile at the younger.

“Thank you, Woohyunnie,” he said. “What would I do without you?”

Sunggyu was the first person Woohyun swore he would never allow anyone to hurt again… ever.

+++++++

**The first time Woohyun admitted to Sunggyu that he was (possibly) gay was also the first time he realized his feelings.**

It was a bright, sunny day during his second year. It was too nice of a day to spend indoors, so this group of friends opted to spend their lunch hour outside in the school courtyard. Howon and Dongwoo were playfully wrestling on the ground, while Sungyeol argued with Myungsoo (a first year who just recently joined the Music Club that semester) about who would win. They didn’t pay attention to the other two lazily lying on their backs on the grass, stuck in their own little world made up of just the two of them.

They were talking about future events for the Music Club. Sunggyu was President that year and Woohyun his VP. Sunggyu had also gotten contacts over the summer, so no more thick, geeky glasses. Woohyun didn't mind either way, really. 

All of a sudden, Sunggyu turned his head to Woohyun and bluntly asked, “Are you gay?”

Woohyun had never felt himself turn as bright red as he did in that moment. “U-um… what?” he asked, flustered.

Sunggyu just continued to look at him.

“Do you like guys?” he asked again. “And you don’t have to be so embarrassed about it. I’m gay too, you know. And so are those two over there.” He looked pointedly at Howon and Dongwoo still wrestling. “I don’t know about the choding and the ice prince, but they argue like a married couple, though.” He looked back at Woohyun who was trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. “So, are you?”

“Um…” Woohyun paused and took a deep breath. “I… I think I might be… I’m not sure… I mean, I’ve always thought girls were pretty… but, I thought guys were handsome too…”

“Yes, yes,” Sunggyu said, impatiently. “We all know girls are pretty and guys are handsome. But, are you gay? Would you date a guy?”

Was Sunggyu trying to ask him out? ‘Cause if so, then Woohyun was about to faint in happiness. He was pretty sure he had a couple of dreams like these. 

“Yes,” he answered, truthfully. “I would date a guy. I guess I could be gay… or bi. Like I said, I’m not really sure. But, yeah, I would date a guy... if he asked.”

He looked back at Sunggyu who suddenly sat up, so he sat up too.

“Good,” the older said, grinning. “Are you doing anything Saturday night?”

Woohyun’s heart started pounding against his chest… hard. “N-No… why?”

“Because I have a friend, Kyuhyun. He’s been down lately and I think he could use a date. So… I know this is really pathetic to ask, but would you go out with him? He thinks you’re cute.”

And Woohyun felt his heart break and sink to the bottom of his stomach. “O-Oh… U-Um…”

He looked at Sunggyu’s expectant face. The latter looked eager for his answer. He forced a smile. “S-Sure…”

“You’re the best, Woohyun-ah.”

So, Woohyun went on that date with Kyuhyun. He was a great guy, but when he asked him for a second date, he politely declined.

Why? Because he wanted someone else. Sunggyu was the first to make him admit that he liked men and wasn't ashamed of it.

+++++++

**The first time Woohyun almost gave up on his unrequited feelings for Sunggyu was during his first year in University.**

Sunggyu was on his second year as a music major with a focus on writing and composition; he lived in the campus dorms. Woohyun was attending a Culinary School nearby and also taking Business classes at Sunggyu’s University; he lived in a small apartment in the area.

They still kept in touch with their high school buddies. Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungyeol attended a performance arts college across town, the first two for dancing and the third for acting. Myungsoo was still in his third year of high school along with the second-year Sungjong who was the last to join their little gang during Woohyun’s last year (he was also Howon’s cousin).

The seven of them met once a week to catch up.

But Sunggyu and Woohyun met up at least 3 times a week when the latter was on campus. Even when Woohyun didn’t have any classes, he went anyway, claiming that he needed to use the Library’s Business section. Woohyun knew that Sunggyu knew that was a lie, but the older never called him out on it, just teased Woohyun about missing him. Their friendship barely changed, it was as strong as ever.

And that was Woohyun’s problem.

During Woohyun’s first semester, Sunggyu was dating a fashion student named Heechul, whom he met in a music class and was partnered with for a project.

Woohyun wasn’t very… fond… of his best friend’s boyfriend. He was kind of pompous and arrogant, and for some reason, he loved to make fun of Woohyun (at least, Sunggyu did it playfully! Whenever Heechul made fun of him, he felt like the flamboyant older guy had some kind of personal vendetta against him!)

But, because Sunggyu liked the guy, Woohyun kept his opinions to himself. He believed that his not-so-fond feelings for Heechul were mutual. Which was why he was utterly surprised when Heechul set him up with his also single friend and fellow fashion student, Kibum (or Key, as he preferred to be called).

Woohyun didn’t want to be rude and went on the arranged blind date. To his own surprise, when Key asked him out on a second date, he agreed. And there were more dates after that. Soon, they became official.

For the first time in their friendship, both Woohyun and Sunggyu had boyfriends at the same time.

And Woohyun enjoyed dating Key. He had never been in a relationship with a man before and the other was sweet, though a bit naggy and diva-esque, but Woohyun spoiled him.

And little by little, he felt that he was getting over his unrequited feelings for his hyung. Maybe, he could finally move on…

Until, one day, it was just him and Sunggyu (they never broke their habit of meeting up at least 3 times a week). They found a deserted spot on the campus lawn, so they broke out cans of beers and potato chips, drinking and watching the stars. They chatted, teased each other, and laughed at lame jokes. It was great.

And then, the latter told him something that made all those unrequited feelings that he pushed to the back of his heart and mind rise up to the surface.

“I think Heechul might be the one,” the older said, casually as he sipped on his beer.

Woohyun froze, the cold feelings washing over him like rain. He could barely breathe. He managed to choke out, “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Sunggyu took a swig from his can, not saying anything else.

Woohyun cleared his throat, ignoring the cracks forming in his heart. “How… how do you know, hyung? That Heechul-hyung is the one?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “We get along really well and he’s a great guy, treats me right too. I wouldn’t mind having a future with Heechul.”

The older didn’t elaborate any further and Woohyun was too afraid to ask any more questions, for fear that his heart wouldn’t be able to take that damage.

He simply nodded his head and the two drank in silence for the rest of the night. Woohyun couldn’t stop his tears when he returned to his apartment that night.

Sunggyu was the first to break his heart like this.

+++

**The first time Woohyun got broken up with, Sunggyu was the reason.**

Key told him it was for his own good. Strangely, Woohyun didn’t feel heartbroken, just a little sad because Key was a really great boyfriend and he thought they could actually go the extra mile (that was what he told himself, anyway). And he told the other male exactly this, right there on the outdoor table of the University café that they frequented. It was a nice, sunny day, not too hot and not too cold.

“And you’re a great boyfriend too,” Key told him with a sad smile. “But, we both know you don’t love me.”

Woohyun denied it. Of course, he loved him! He wouldn’t have dated him for a year, otherwise.

“Yes, I know. But, Hyun, you don’t love me the way you love Sunggyu-hyung.”

At that, Woohyun flushed a deep red and actually felt guilty. Really guilty. Because it was true. He never really loved anyone the way he loved Sunggyu. Even if Sunggyu broke his heart, he couldn’t stop.

At his silence, Key nodded in understanding and took his hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“I’ll still be your friend, Woohyun-ah,” he said. “But, I can’t be in a relationship with someone who wants someone else. I’m too good for that,” he joked.

But, nonetheless, Woohyun gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Kibum. I shouldn’t have-.”

“Nah.” Key waved his other hand in dismissal. “I knew what I was getting into when all you talked about was Sunggyu-hyung during our first date. I just didn’t realize your feelings for him ran that deep. I could never compete with that and I don’t want to. If I had known, I wouldn’t have asked you on a second date. Sorry.”

He looked apologetic, but Woohyun didn’t even feel offended. He just felt even more guilty and Key must have noticed since he patted the hand he held in a comforting manner.

“I’m glad I was your first boyfriend,” he continued. “You should be honored, Hyun!”

At that, Woohyun let out a small chuckle. This was why he liked Key. He always had a way to make him laugh and feel at ease.

“Thank you, Key,” he said to the other with genuine gratitude. “I hope you find someone worthier of you. I’m sorry it wasn’t me.”

Key shrugged as he finally released Woohyun’s hand and stood up. “I hope so too, but right now, maybe I should focus on my fashion career first.” He winked at Woohyun. “And you focus on getting Sunggyu-hyung to realize that you’re the one for him.”

“He’s still dating Heechul,” Woohyun murmured to himself, but Key heard.

He just flashed the other a mysterious smile. “For now,” he stated. “See you around, Woohyun.”

“See you.”

As he watched Key walk away, a giant and heavy weight, that he didn’t even know was there, lifted from his shoulders. It was the first time in months that Woohyun felt… free.

+++++++

**The first time Sunggyu asked Woohyun out, the latter almost died of happiness.**

It was a month after Key broke up with Woohyun. Mysteriously, two weeks later, Heechul broke up with Sunggyu. To Woohyun’s surprise, Sunggyu was barely heartbroken. In fact, he even said that the breakup was for the best and that he expected it. He was just surprised it took this long.

“What happened to ‘he’s the one’?” Woohyun bravely asked the elder one time during a drinking session at their usual spot on campus.

“I was wrong,” Sunggyu replied immediately. “We didn’t have a relationship. We had a deep friendship.” He took a swig from his beer can. “He was great in bed though.”

At that, Woohyun blushed and Sunggyu laughed, teasing him about being a virgin with virgin ears (he actually wasn’t; Key could attest to that).

They drank in silence for some time, simply enjoying each other’s company.

When Woohyun picked up his second can of beer, Sunggyu softly called his name. He looked up at the elder, expectantly.

Sunggyu flashed him a look that Woohyun couldn’t decipher before asking, “Are you doing anything Saturday night?”

This conversation was oddly familiar. Woohyun shook his head and grinned. “I’m not going on another blind date with one of your friends, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Pabo,” Sunggyu answered quickly, but with a hint of nervousness. “That wasn’t what I was going to ask!”

“Then what?” Woohyun lazily popped the tab of his beer.

“I’m asking… if… um… “

Woohyun took a swig of the beer.

“… you’d like to go out with me?”

The younger spat out the beer in shock. Getting his bearings together, he flashed a glare at the older.

“Yah, hyung!” he scolded. “Don’t phrase it like that! It sounds like you’re asking me out on a date! If you wanted to hang out, just ask properly. Aish.”

He picked up a napkin from the plastic bag and wiped at his lips.

“But I am… asking you on a date, that is.”

Woohyun froze. Silence hung in the atmosphere as the words registered in his mind. Was he dreaming? Or did he die and go to heaven? Because Sunggyu, his Sunggyu, just asked him out… on a date…

He must have stayed silent for too long since the elder took his silence as a rejection. He awkwardly laughed.

“Um… If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” he mumbled, his hand coming up to his head to ruffle his dyed honey-brown locks.

Before Woohyun could deny and say “yes”, Sunggyu suddenly scooted closer to him, their thighs touching. The younger froze as the elder held a determined look.

“But, I don’t want to let this chance pass, Woohyun-ah,” he continued.

He was so close that the younger could feel his breath touch his cheek.

The elder continued, “Let me take you out on a date, just one date.” His tone held a plea. It warmed Woohyun’s heart. “And if you don’t like it, I promise I won’t ask you out on a second date and we can just forget it ever happened.” The older cautiously took one of Woohyun’s hands in his own. “Please?”

Woohyun swallowed, nervously. He was giddy and excited, yet also anxious and worried. This was his chance to be with Sunggyu. He wanted to throw himself at the elder and say “yes” a million times and finally get a taste of those pink lips. But, he was also worried that this was just a one-time thing, that Sunggyu would change his mind after the date, that they really were just better off as best friends.

So, Woohyun ended up just saying, “Okay.”

He stored the picture of Sunggyu’s beaming face in his memory.

So, that Saturday night, Woohyun found himself awkwardly sitting at a table with Sunggyu in a fancy European restaurant whose name he couldn’t pronounce, scanning a menu of unknown food items with horrendous prices.

“Are you okay?” Sunggyu asked him, also seemingly nervous. “Is this place too much?”

Woohyun wanted to say “no” so he wouldn’t hurt Sunggyu’s feelings, he did put an effort into putting this date together, after all.

But, in the end, he was honest. “Um… A little? Sorry, I’ve just never been in a place this fancy before,” he admitted.

But, instead of being disappointed, Sunggyu looked relieved. “Honestly, I think so too,” he whispered in a low voice. His eyes scanned around the restaurant. “Sungyeol recommended this place. I’m never listening to him again.”

At that, Woohyun chuckled. “Can you even afford this place, hyung?”

The elder blushed and coughed in answer. “Um… do you want to leave? We can go someplace else.”

Woohyun ended up feigning an emergency and the two ran out of the restaurant, laughing. They walked side-by-side, with no particular destination in mind.

“… and I dressed fancy too!” Woohyun complained, pointing at his white button down, black trousers and matching blazer, and polished black shoes.

Sunggyu, wearing a similar outfit, hung his head in shame. “Remind me to never ask Sungyeol for date advice again. I should have gone with my instinct.”

“Which was?”

The older then surprised him taking his hand in his and smiling. “There’s this place nearby with really good bulgogi. Wanna go there?”

Fighting the blush threatening to spread all over his face as his hand tingled in the elder’s hold, Woohyun could only nod and allow Sunggyu to tow him to the restaurant.

It was a fun time. They ate so much meat, chicken, and side dishes and finished 5 bottles of soju. Well… Sunggyu finished 5 bottles of soju. Woohyun just had one. He figured that the older must have been so nervous and anxious that he just kept drinking and drinking and drinking…

Which was why he was now dragging a giggling and very drunk Sunggyu to his apartment; it was closer than going all the way back to the University dorms. Woohyun was glad that he lived alone.

He gently dropped his drunk hyung on the futon and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. When he came back, Sunggyu was drunkenly singing Nell’s “Stay”, but still on key. Woohyun was impressed by that.

As he patted the towel against the elder’s face, Sunggyu’s singing stopped. He paused for a moment, watching Woohyun with bleary eyes. Then, he gently grabbed the younger’s wrist with a goofy grin.

“Woohyun-ahhh,” he slurred. “You’re so… pretty.”

Woohyun blushed as he chuckled, nervously. “Hyung, I can’t be pretty, I’m a man.”

Sunggyu pouted. “But you are pretty! So pretty!”

His hand left Woohyun’s wrist and traveled up his arm and neck before landing on his cheek. The younger’s skin was full of goosebumps at this point, but he dared not take his eyes away from the elder.

Sunggyu now sported an adoring smile. “Even back in high school, you were pretty,” he whispered. “Aish…. I wanna kiss you so bad. But, maybe you don’t like hyung that way… Maybe I’m hoping for too much…”

If Woohyun was red before, he was now crimson. Sunggyu thought he was pretty back in high school?! And he wanted to kiss him?! And what did he mean by like him that way?!

They say when people are drunk, they become more honest. Were these Sunggyu’s real feelings towards Woohyun?

But, before the younger could answer his drunk hyung, Sunggyu was already snoring. That was disappointing.

Lying on a makeshift bed of various comforters and blankets, Woohyun barely slept that night, his stomach in knots, his eyes never leaving his drunk hyung sleeping on his futon.

The next morning, when Sunggyu woke up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, Woohyun had already finished making breakfast and had a cup of coffee ready for his hungover.

“I’m sorry, Woohyun-ah,” the elder pouted as he sat cross-legged on the futon, clutching at the mug of coffee. “I got carried away and… Aish! I guess this means I won’t be getting a second date since I ruined the first one and all.”

Sitting in front of him on his own bed of sheets, Woohyun flashed him a sly smile. “You won’t be getting a second date...”

At that, Sunggyu visibly deflated. If he had been a dog, his ears would have gone down.

Woohyun enjoyed his suffering for a little bit before continuing, “Because you haven’t asked me.”

The elder’s head went up so fast that he wondered why it didn’t snap. “W-What?”

Woohyun chuckled and sipped at his coffee then smacked his lips. He noticed Sunggyu’s eyes following the movement.

“You’re not getting a second date if you don’t ask, hyung. I’m not easy, you know.”

He grinned as he watched realization fall on the elder’s face and his lips upturned into a wide smile, his eyes bright. He was practically glowing!

“Then… would you… go on a date with me again, Woohyun?” he asked, timidly.

Woohyun took another sip of his coffee and appeared to contemplate. Sunggyu was now biting his lips in anticipation. For a second, the younger wondered how they would taste like. Maybe he would find out later.

He shrugged. “Sure, hyung,” he replied, smirking. “But, this time, I’m picking the place.”

His hyung agreed, immediately.

Sunggyu was the first to take him out on a failed first date, but he enjoyed every minute of it. Besides, the second date made up for it. And the one after that… and the one after that… and the one after that…

+++++++

**The first time Sunggyu said “I love you” to Woohyun was also the first time they kissed.**

They had been dating for a little over a month. They still met up with the other five, of course, and they were relentlessly teased at the news.

But, that was the thing… they were dating… as in, going on dates and flirting and all that.

But, Woohyun wasn’t sure if they were _dating_.

“Does it matter?” Howon asked him one time when he was out spending the day shopping with the two dancers.

“Of course, it does!” Woohyun exclaimed. “I mean, you two are official, right?”

Howon and Dongwoo looked at each other and shrugged.

“I guess,” Dongwoo said. “I mean, we sort of established that when Howon got on his knees and...”

“I did not get on my knees!”

“… begged me to go out with him.”

“I didn’t beg!”

“Sure you didn’t, Hoaegi.”

And Dongwoo continued to tease his boyfriend while Woohyun continued to brood on the matter.

He brooded for weeks. Sunggyu noticed, but chose not to say anything and Woohyun was grateful. He wasn’t sure what he would say to the older if he did.

Some weeks later, Sunggyu’s University was holding a Winter Festival with game booths, food carts, and shopping stalls. He invited the whole gang since it was an open event.

Woohyun stayed at Sunggyu’s side the whole time, their hands intertwined. As they ventured through the festival, Sungyeol and Myungsoo caught sight of a tteokbokki and mandu stand and left them to fill their stomachs. Meanwhile, a giant teddy bear prize at a shooting game caught Sungjong’s eye and he begged his cousin Howon to win it for him. Naturally, Dongwoo went with them.

Soon, it was just the two of them.

Sunggyu turned to Woohyun. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

The other just stared at him, taking in the adoring eyes and the wide smile, the older’s fingers lightly caressing his own. These last couple of weeks were the best times of his life. He and Sunggyu still acted like their normal selves around each other, but there was something different now. An unspoken… something.

Woohyun needed to know what it was. He needed to know what they were.

Sunggyu looked worried at his silence and stepped closer. “Hey, you okay?”

“Hyung, what are we?” Woohyun blurted out.

Well, too late to take it back now, so he waited with bated breath for Sunggyu’s answer.

The elder blinked. “Huh?”

There was a clueless look on his face. And Woohyun snapped.

Before he could stop himself, he pulled his hand away from Sunggyu’s grasp and started spilling his guts out. “I’m asking, what are we? The last few weeks, we’ve gone on so many dates. Sometimes, you don’t even say it’s a date, you just ask if I want to go somewhere! So are we going on dates or just hanging out?! And you keep holding my hand! And you flirt with me and I flirt back, but you haven’t even tried to kiss me! Why not?! And you bring me flowers! Why do you bring me flowers?! I’m not a girl!”

Woohyun’s breath started coming in pants at his outburst and he tried to calm his racing heart. He noticed that people were looking at them now, intrigued. Over at the food stand, Sungyeol and Myungsoo were staring at them, wide-eyed and mouths full of food. Dongwoo, Howon, and Sungjong were also quietly observing, the youngest clutching the teddy bear to his chest.

“But… you said you liked the flowers,” Sunggyu finally answered, looking confused.

The younger groaned, but it was now or never. “Sunggyu-hyung… are we dating? I mean, are we… you know… boyfriends?”

Sunggyu seemed to pause at that, just blinking. “Is that what was bothering you?” he asked.

Woohyun could feel himself trembling, and it wasn’t from the cold.

“I just want to know what we are,” he replied in a soft voice, as he stared at the ground. “I want to know if what we’ve been doing in the last couple of weeks meant something. I want to know if you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. I… I want to know if you love me too.”

He could feel the tears prickling at his eyes, and he wanted to wipe them away before they started falling in torrents. He didn’t want to cry in front of Sunggyu.

For a moment, neither of them moved and it seemed like the whole festival was watching them too.

And then, Woohyun felt Sunggyu stepping closer to him. He slowly lifted his head, cheeks red in embarrassment and was about to apologize when he saw Sunggyu’s face. He was smiling that god awful smile that made Woohyun weak at the knees and made his heart beat a million times a minute.

Sunggyu lifted his hands and gently placed them on either side of Woohyun’s cheeks.

“I thought you were already my boyfriend,” he said in a teasing tone.

Woohyun felt offended at that. He stepped away with a glare for the older.

“No, I’m not!” he retorted. “Because you never asked me! How easy do you think I am, Kim Sunggyu?! The least you can do is take me on a romantic date, confess to me, and then give me the kiss of my life!”

Sunggyu furrowed his brows at that. “That’s so… greasy. Aish! Can’t we just… establish that now and go get food? I’m hungry.”

Woohyun’s glare sharpened. “You know… Key took me on a picnic at the park and confessed to me there and then asked me to be his boyfriend.”

That seemed to have caught Sunggyu’s attention as his eyes narrowed and he stalked towards Woohyun.

“I’m not Key,” he growled.

“Then you could at least still ask me properly!” Woohyun continued to insist and even stamped his foot a little, childishly.

“Aish! Do I have to?”

“The words are easy. ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ It’s not that hard!”

“Woohyun-.”

“They’re five little words, hyung!”

“Woohyun-ah-.”

“It’s not that difficult to say-.”

“I love you.”

Woohyun froze.

Around them, the other festival goers started whispering amongst themselves, a few were giggling and taking videos on their phones, and some were crying.

“W-Wait,” the younger stuttered out. “You don’t have to say that-.”

“Why not? It’s true.” Sunggyu stepped closer to him. “I love you, Woohyun-ah. I don’t know when it started or how, but I know that I love you. Everything we did in the last few weeks, every moment I spent with you, all of that meant something to me. I thought it was just obvious that I considered you my boyfriend, but, you’re right, I should have asked.”

He took Woohyun’s trembling hand in his and planted a kiss there. “So… Nam Woohyun-ssi… Will you be my boyfriend?”

Woohyun’s body moved on its own as he bolted forward and crashed his lips to Sunggyu’s. The older let out a squeak as his hands came around the younger’s waist.

Sunggyu’s lips were chapped from the cold, but they tasted sweet, just as Woohyun predicted. He could feel the warmth spreading through his body and he never wanted to let go, never wanted that moment to end.

Around them, people were clapping and they could hear their friends’ shouts of “Finally!”, “We’ve been waiting for this since high school!”, and "Sungyeol, you owe me 25,000 won!"

But, neither of them paid them any mind.

When Woohyun pulled away to catch a breath of air, he whispered, “Took you long enough.”

Sunggyu chuckled. “So, what’s your answer? You made me go through all that trouble of asking, and you won’t even give me an answer?”

Woohyun hit him on the chest. “Pabo. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend... I love you, Sunggyu.”

Without another word, Sunggyu brought him back to his lips and the cheers continued.

Woohyun would store this memory in his heart forever and look back on it when he felt doubt.

Kim Sunggyu was the first man he fell in love with… and he would become the last.

* * *

Sunggyu crinkled his tiny eyes at Woohyun. “Your firsts?” he asked.

Woohyun chuckled and pulled the covers up to his chin. “Yeah.”

His husband’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But we dated other people before each other.”

“Those aren’t the only firsts.”

“I’m so confused.”

Woohyun laughed at his husband’s adorable pout. He leaned in to peck him. “It’s nothing you have to worry about. What matters is that we eventually got together, right?”

Sunggyu smiled and nodded before opening his arms, urging Woohyun to snuggle into them. They laid like that in silence, enjoying the moment.

“I still don’t like that kid.”

“Sunwoo?”

“He’s going to take our daughter away!”

“Sunggyu, she’s 8.”

“Should I call our lawyer and have him draw up a prenup?”

“Go to sleep, Sunggyu.”

“Hyun, this is serious.”

“So is sleep. Good night.”

“Hyun.”

“Gyu.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

And really, they were going to experience many more firsts. But, Woohyun couldn't ask for anything better than experiencing it all with Sunggyu.


End file.
